cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Peoples Community
52 |totalstrength = 758,404 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 14,585 |totalnukes = 72 |rank = 101 |score = 3.72 }} The Peoples Community (TPC) was previously a Pink alliance but is now a White alliance which was founded by the merger of four alliances: the Righteous and Powerful Society, the Independent Coalition of Nations, the Moralist Front and the Government. Upon founding, the alliance was given 30 days protection by the Libertarian Socialist Federation while they got everything in order internally. Charter of TPC Main page: TPC Charter The following two articles relate to the Admission/Government of TPC, for the full charter, please click the link above. Article 1: Admission 1.1) TPC is open to all team colors, despite being a white based alliance. 1.2) Any nation seeking to join The Peoples Community must post an application on the appropriate section of the TPC forums, unless that nation has been invited by or has a Secretary’s permission. 1.2.1) Once approved the applicant must change their alliance affiliation to “The Peoples Community”. 1.3) If a nation is involved in a defensive war during the time of their application they may change their alliance affiliation to “TPC Diplomatic Assistance” to receive diplomatic help. 1.4) Nations involved in any offensive wars must wait to apply. Article 2: Government Structure. 2.1) There is no Executive leader in The Peoples Community, only the Community Chairperson and the Secretaries who are there to serve the Assembly. 2.2) Council Chairperson: This member maintains the order of the alliance and is responsible for posting alliance related announcements on the OWF, informing members on Cyber Nation of debates and upcoming votes, making sure that debates end in a timely manner, oversees and organizes the voting process. 2.3) Secretaries: There are 4 secretaries who are charged with the task of running the day to day affairs of the alliance. 2.3.1) Secretary of Internal Affairs: The SoIA is tasked with maintaining an accurate member roster, oversees the alliance recruiting efforts, is responsible for maintaining the academy and educating new members. The Secretary is also responsible for reading and approving member applications. 2.3.2) Secretary of Foreign Affairs: The SoFA is head of the TPC Diplomatic Corps and as such is responsible with maintaining the embassies on the TPC forums and directing TPC diplomats The Secretary is also tasked with approaching potential allies and writing up treaties. 2.3.3) Secretary of Finance: The SoF is tasked with gathering together and maintaining a Finance Committee, ensuring that all new members receive start-up aid, and aid for finishing the TPC Academy. They are also in charge of organizing tech deals and trades for TPC Members. 2.3.4) Secretary of Defense: The SoD is the highest authority in the TPC chain of military command. The SoD is tasked with creating and organizing the TPC military during times of war, overseeing raids, educating TPC members on war, and keeping track of each member’s war chest. 2.4) Should any Secretary feel the need they may appoint an Aid. 2.4.2) The Aid assists the Secretary with whatever duties the Secretary is in charge of. 2.4.3) The Secretary at anytime may dismiss their Aid at their own discretion. 2.5) The Assembly: The Assembly leads the alliance and as such dictates its direction. 2.5.2) The Assembly shall consist of every TPC alliance member regardless status or time spent with the alliance. 2.5.3) The Assembly may propose, create and vote on TPC policies, treaties and charter amendments. 2.5.4) The Assembly is the only structure of TPC government that has the authority to declare war or peace on another alliance. 2.5.5) Each member of The Assembly is worth one vote. Military History The Final Day On the 13th of June 2012, The Peoples Community became a part of The Phoenix Federation. Below are two screenshots from the final day. File:Tpc1.png|'Fig 1' LittleRena, the first nation on the TPC AA, showing 618 days of its existence. File:Tpc2.png|'Fig 2' The final stats of TPC. Treaties Defunct Blocs See also